Frames of Silhouette
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: AU. Roxas dan Ventus Hikari, saudara kembar. Terjebak di desa tak dikenal. Jalan keluar tersembunyi. Menemukan jalan keluar pun tak berarti akhir dari semua, karena mayat-mayat hidup yang siap untuk mengakhiri mereka kapan saja.
1. The Mysterious White

**A/N**: Hallo semua!, terimakasih telah berminat untuk membaca. Cerita ini mungkin akan mirip dengan Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly nantinya. Tapi jangan khawatir bagi yang telah berpengalaman memainkannya. Soalnya saya akan menulis semuanya dengan cara dan imajinasi saya sendiri. Sehingga nggak bakalan bisa ditebak (Ya... mungkin sih...) apa yang akan terjadi.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts dimiliki oleh Squre Enix.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious White

"Ven! apa yang lakukan!?" Seorang anak berambut pirang terlihat tengah mengomeli saudaranya yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kedua tangannya memegang sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah Skateboard yang telah terbagi menjadi dua.

"Ma-maaf... A-aku tidak sengaja...," Meminta maaf anak yang tengah diomeli oleh kembarannya itu. Kembarannya tak memedulikannya dan menatapi kedua patahan Skateboard di tangannya, dia kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah... Sudahlah! Lupakan!" Sang anak bernama Roxas itu pun melemparkan kedua rongsokan itu ke tempat sampah. Saudara kembarnya, Ventus tak berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah. Tenggorokkanya terasa kering dan perih, memaksanya untuk berteriak. Begitu juga matanya yang juga sudah perih karna luluh yang tengah memaksa dirinya untuk menumpahkannya.

"Matahari sudah terbenam... Kita harus bergegas pulang...," Kata Roxas sembari menyodorkan tangannya pada saudaranya yang tengah terduduk lesu di tanah. Ventus mendongak dan melihat wajah kembarannya yang sama sekali tak memancarkan amarah. Di benaknya, dia tengah bernapas lega, namun tidak pada kenyataanya. Dia masih terlalu bersalah untuk merasa lega. Bagaimana tidak?, dia baru saja merusak benda yang saudaranya sudah meminta-minta selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah Hamboard yang orang tuanya hanya dapat berkata 'sabar' sepanjang waktu pada putranya yang satu itu karena harganya yang sangat mengerikan, dan mereka pun berharap putranya melupakannya suatu saat. Namun tidak pada kenyataannya, saudaranya yang satu itu telah menguras habis tabungan yang telah dikumpulkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, saudaranya sendiri telah merusaknya.

"Ma-maaf... Roxas, aku...," Ventus kembali meminta maaf, pandangannya kembali ke tanah. Roxas hanya menggeleng.

"Tak apa-apa! Sekarang ayo pulang! Kau tak mau melihat wajah menyeramkan itu datang dari Ibu lagi, kan?" Kata Roxas yang melintaskan wajah ibunya yang tengah naik darah di benak Ventus. Ventus menatap saudaranya pelan dan memberi senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Dia pun meraih tangan saudaranya yang langsung menariknya untuk berdiri. Mereka pun berjalan pergi ke arah tempat tinggal mereka berada.

Mereka melewati jalan yang sangat sepi, dan jarang sekali ada seseorang melewatinya, atau mungkin... Hampir tidak pernah... Tak ada yang bicara di sepanjang perjalanan; Ventus, yang diam karena rasa bersalahnya. Roxas, yang tak bicara karena tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Suasana pun menjadi canggung dan membosankan diantara mereka. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, dengan Ventus yang menatapi kakinya karena masih tidak enak dengan adiknya, dan Roxas yang menatapi pemandangan di sepanjang jalan. Tak lama kemudian, Roxas berhenti berjalan setelah sesuatu seperti suara seorang gadis yang tengah terkikik masuk ke telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Ventus bertanya pada adiknya yang tengah menengok kesana kemari ke segela arah.

"Aku... Sepertinya mendengar seseorang tertawa...," Kata Roxas yang masih sibuk melihat sekitar. Ventus ikut serta menatap sekitar, tapi dia tak menangkap siapa-siapa selain adiknya di pandangannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu, Roxas...," Roxas hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan saudaranya itu. Dia yakin itu bukan khayalannya. Suara itu begitu jelas dan... Ada di dekatnya...

Suara seorang gadis terkikik kembali muncul, kali ini berhasil masuk ke kedua telinga si kembar. Ventus melompat kaget, begitu pula Roxas yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara itu berasal. Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas dari balik pohon yang berdiri sejauh 10 meter dari tempat mereka berada. Roxas mengangkat sebelah alis, Ventus terdiam di tempat. Roxas segera mendekati pohon itu, dan melihat ada apa di baliknya. Dia menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, memakai baju putih yang membaur dengan kulitnya yang juga pucat. Roxas menatap wajah si gadis dengan tatapan heran. Gadis tersebut memperlihatkan senyuman yang terihat sangat aneh di benaknya, matanya terlihat sangat gelap dan tak memperlihatkan kalau dia tengah menatap sesuatu. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit awut-awutan dan dia tengah bersandar di pohon tersebut dengan kedua tangan di belakangnya.

"Kau siapa?" Roxas bertanya pada gadis misterius tersebut yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Ventus tiba-tiba berada di samping Roxas dan turut serta memandangi gadis tersebut. Gadis itu langsung melebarkan senyumannya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh. Ventus mendapati bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat tampang aneh yang keluar dari gadis itu, sementara Roxas yang justru mengamati gadis itu dari bawah ke atas. Dia menemukan bekas luka bakar pada kaki gadis tersebut yang tak beralas. Dia juga menemukan sebuah luka seperti goresan benda tajam di pipi kiri gadis tersebut.

"Roxas, kukira gadis ini tidak sehat...," Bisik Ventus di telinga kembarannya. Roxas tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu, namun dia mendengar apa yang Ventus katakan.

"Dari segi jiwa maksudnya...," Bisik Ventus lagi sembari melirik ke arah gadis tersebut yang masih menyungging senyum misterius. Roxas hanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak, bahkan berkedip, membuat Ventus yang ada di sampingnya melangkah mundur. Namun tidak dengan Roxas, dia justru melangkah maju untuk mendekati gadis itu. Entah kenapa, seperti gadis itu tengah memanggilnya untuk mendekat atau apa, yang pasti dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat itu. Dia mulai mendekatkan tangannya yang pada tepatnya, ke pipi gadis itu. Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuhnya, gadis itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat gadis tersebut tengah berlari menjauh.

"Roxas! Kamu kenapa, sih?" Tanya Ventus yang terheran dengan kelakuan kembarannya.

"Me-memangnya aku kenapa?" Kata Roxas heran sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tak dapat mengingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

'Sangat aneh' pikirnya. Ventus mengamati saudaranya pelan, dan dia pun menjawab.

"Tadi... Kau terlihat seperti tak sadarkan diri. Aku juga dapat melihat tatapanmu yang tak kalah kosongnya dengan gadis itu...," Ventus menjelaskan apa yang telah ia lihat. "Tadi itu membuatku takut, Roxas..."

Roxas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap dapat membersihkan kebingungan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sudahlah... Ayo pulang...," Kata Ventus sembari menarik tangan adiknya. Dan mereka pun berjalan pergi meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang telah terhambat.

* * *

"Hei, Roxas! Kau mau melihat kembang api denganku di luar?" Ventus bertanya pada adiknya yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah novel. Roxas melihat kakaknya itu dari sudut matanya, tangannya menyangga dagunya agar tidak jatuh.

"Tidak, maaf...," Roxas berkata sembari melihat kembali pada novelnya.

"Oh, baiklah...," Ventus berkata dan berjalan keluar. Samar-samar Roxas mendengar suara Sora yang tengah berteriak-teriak di luar bersama Ventus. Dia juga mendengar bunyi ledakan kembang api menggema. Dia menatap keluar jendela dan melihat warna-warni kembang api di langit. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke atas, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel di tangannya. Dia menatap gambar ilustrasi seorang penyihir, penyihir yang diceritakan menganut aliran sihir putih. Dia tengah mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah penyihir yang diceritakan memiliki aliran hitam. Namun pandangannya hanya tertuju pada penyihir putih itu yang sebenarnya hanya memenuhi seperempat lembar, karena yang lain telah didominasi dengan si penyihir hitam. Penyihir itu memakai pakaian serba putih dan rambutnya pun putih, wajahnya terlihat sangat muda, berkebalikan dengan si penyihir hitam yang terlihat sangat tua, dia mempunyai mata biru yang terlihat sangat indah dengan bibirnya yang dicat merah muda. Meskipun cuma gambar, penyihir itu terlihat sangat cantik di benaknya. Harus dia akui, ilustratornya benar-benar hebat untuk membuat penyihir itu terlihat seperti itu, Ilustrasinya terlihat sangat realistis dan menyeolahkan orang yang melihatnya masuk ke dalam gambar tersebut.

Roxas mengambil secarik kertas yang terbuat dari karton dan meletakkannya ke dalam buku. Dia kemudian menutup buku itu dan melihat ke sampulnya, dia segera menangkap kata-kata yang ia cari.

"Illustrated by: Naminé Kaieda"

Roxas menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya setelah membacanya. Meskipun tak tahu Naminé Kaieda itu orang yang bagaimana. Jika suatu saat bertemu, dia berpikir akan langsung menyuruhnya untuk menunjukkan caranya menggambar. Karna diam-diam Roxas juga memiliki minat dalam bidang seni. Hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan hasilnya pada siapapun bahkan pada saudaranya sendiri, membuatnya tak tahu pasti seberapa handal dia dalam minatnya yang satu itu. Roxas meletakkan novelnya ke rak buku yang ada di samping tempatnya duduk. Dia kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, gambar penyihir putih itu terlintas di benaknya, diikuti dengan nama ilustratornya juga, 'Naminé Kaieda'. Entah mengapa setelah nama itu terlintas, jantungnya meninggalkan beberapa denyutan, dadanya terasa sesak. Berpikir mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, yang terlintas pada benaknya justru gadis yang dia temui sore tadi.

_Rambut pirang pucat, kulit pucat, baju putih, luka bakar di kaki, luka gores di pipi dan yang pasti... Senyuman itu..._

Roxas menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya berkibas sedikit di udara. Dia tak mengerti kenapa semua justru berubah menjadi dirinya mengingat gadis aneh itu. Dan juga, cerita Ventus yang katanya melihatnya bertingkah laku aneh. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bingung, bukan hanya sifat gadis itu yang aneh, tapi juga... Aura yang terasa di sekitar gadis itu pun juga, terasa sangat asing baginya. Aura yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Seperti hangatnya api unggun di tengah malam yang dingin, yang semua orang lakukan pastilah mendekatinya saat itu. Namun ada juga perbedaannya, aura yang dikeluarkannya itu... cenderung gelap.

Roxas tak sadar kalau dia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, dan tangannya pun sudah meggenggam kenopnya. Dia memutarnya dan pintu pun terbuka, dia masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Melihat kembang api yang masih memancar di langit. Dia menurunkan pandangannya ke halaman rumahnya. Dia melihat Ventus yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Vanitas. Dia melihat Sora tengah duduk di rerumputan bersama Kairi, mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Dia juga melihat Riku yang tengah menunjuk kearah kembang api dengan Xion di sampingnya. Roxas berputar dan mulai menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang gelap. Dia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia menatap ke langit-langit yang hanya menunjukkan putihnya eternit di kamarnya. Dia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, tak ada yang ada di pikirannya, tatapannya pun sebenarnya tak tertuju pada apa-apa, dia hanya membiarkan suara ledakan kembang api di telinganya, hanya itu saja yang dia lakukan saat itu.

Tapi tak lama...

"...Roxas..."

Roxas membelalakkan matanya seketika. Dia kaget dengan suara yang baru saja masuk ke telinganya. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menatap sekitar, tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia pun mulai berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, tak ada siapa-siapa juga. Dia pun menutup pintunya dengan ekspresi bingung, dia pun bersandar di pintu dan menatap ke langit-langit lagi.

"Tadi itu... Apa?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak karuan, dia juga dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Pandangannya beralih ke lantai kamarnya yang berupa keramik. Keramiknya sangat mengkilap bagaikan cermin. Roxas terus menatap ke lantai, melihat refleksi benda-benda di sekitar. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia melihat kaki seseorang di lantai... di depannya. Roxas membelalakkan matanya lagi melihat itu. Dia melonjak dan mulai salah tingkah. Jantungnya seakan ingin lepas dan mulutnya memaksanya untuk berteriak. Dia ingin terjatuh dan berusaha menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berpegangan, tapi yang ada tangannya gemetar. Roxas tersadar kalau tak ada siapa-siapa di depannya, yang membuatnya mengangkat alisnya. Dia menatap sekitar dan tak menemukan apapun selain barang-barang di kamarnya.

"Tadi itu mengagetkan sekali...," Katanya sembari mengelus dada. Dia juga bernapas terengah-engah, dapat terlihat dengan jelas keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya juga. Dia menggelengkan kepala, berharap dirinya tersadar. Dia pun berjalan ke ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi. Dia pun terlelap tak lama kemudian...

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! chapternya selesai! Gimana? bikin merinding nggak? atau malah nggak sama sekali? tenang ini baru pemanasan, jadinya nggak serem. Okeh! ini dia aturannya (?)

Nggak ada apa-apa: Hapus

Cuma Fav/Follow: Diam di tempat

Cuma Review: Lanjut mungkin...

Fav+Follow+Review: Lanjuuuut...!


	2. Ominous Call

**A/N**: Hai! Hai! Semuanya! makasih atas Reviewnya sekalian, jadi Update Kilat nih hehe... Oh ya, buat Kia Ria-san, sebenarnya anda ada benarnya, Fanfic ini juga bergenre Family/Adventure, namun tampaknya Horror dan Mystery dapat dengan mudah menggeser posisi mereka. Apakah dia akan menendang!? (Emangnya Sepak Bola!?). Hehe, maaf kalo yang pertama itu nggak serem, namanya juga baru stretching. Kali ini lah yang saya harap dapat memompa darah anda-anda semua (ngarep). Okay! Enjoy at your own risk!.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts milik om Tetsuya ma si Square Enix

* * *

Chapter 2: Ominous Call

Bisikan angin nakal dengan sigap menjangkau telinganya. Desisan jahatnya menusuk bagaikan jarum tak kasap mata. Jarum menusuk balon pastinya akan meletus, bisikan jahat menusuk telinga yang ada adalah membuka kedua kelopak mata. Balon akan hancur setelahnya, yang satu ini membeberkan kedua bola mata safir miliknya. Menerawang dari keduanya, yang dia lihat adalah hamparan putih kosong yang dia sendiri tak ingin merepotkan diri untuk berpikir seberapa luasnya, karena sudah sangat jelas tak ada ujungnya.

"Di... dimana ini?" Dia bertanya, suaranya menggema dengan rendahnya ke segala arah. kepalanya tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu di dalam benaknya, membuatnya menatap ke sekeliling. Dia mendapati sesosok orang asing muncul dari kejauhan, alisnya terangkat sebagai hasilnya. Dengan mata menyipit, dia memperhatikan orang itu, orang itu tak bergerak, begitu juga dirinya sendiri yang hanya terdiam di tempat. Tapi tak lama, orang itu pun mulai mengambil satu langkah ke depan, mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Tu... tunggu!" Panggilnya pada orang asing itu. Bagai diaba-aba, dia pun mulai berlari, suara dari sepatunya yang tengah beradu dengan lantai menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Tangan kanannya memanjang ke depan, siap untuk menjangkau apapun kapan saja. Waktu berlalu, dengan keringat bercucuran di wajah dan jantungnya yang tengah memainkan drum yang terasa sangat menyakitkan di dada. Kakinya terpelintir sedikit tak lama kemudian dan dia pun jatuh tersungkur sebagai hasil.

Si orang asing masih tetap pada kakinya, tak memedulikan apa atau siapa di sekelilingnya. Dengan keinginan untuk tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Roxas bangkit, menyingkirkan butiran-butiran keringat yang mengganggu di dahinya. Mulai lagi, kakinya beradu dengan lantai, tangan memanjang ke depan dengan harapan untuk segera menggapai orang yang tak ia kenal itu. Detik-detik berlalu, Nafas lega pun segera ia hembuskan sebagai tangannya yang telah berhasil meraih jubah orang itu, jubah yang berwarna putih, dia juga melihat helai-helai rambut putih terurai menutupi punggungnya. Dia mendongak, dan melihat sebuah topi kerucut yang tak asing di matanya bertengger manis di kepala orang itu.

"Ma-maaf..." Katanya di tengah sendatan-sendatan nafas miliknya yang tidak stabil. Dia bisa melihat telinga orang itu bergeliang sedikit tak lama kemudian, pertanda dia telah menangkap suaranya.

"... Bi-bisa anda bilang ini dimana...?" Tanyanya pada si asing berambut putih yang hanya diam tak memberi jawaban. Alis pirangnya terangkat untuk kali yang kedua.

"...Uum... Nyonya?" Dia bertanya lagi pada orang itu, yang dia sendiri yakin kalau dia seorang wanita. Tak lama, wanita berambut putih itu pun mulai menghadapkan muka kearah si rambut pirang, yang sangat-sangat cukup untuk membuat si pemuda melonjak kaget setelah dia melihatnya. Dia adalah penyihir di dalam buku novel, penyihir yang dia kagumi karena kecantikannya. Tapi... apakah sekarang dia akan berpikir demikian? atas apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya pada saat ini? pada detik ini?.

Kedua mata sang pemuda mengecil seketika setelah ia bertatap muka dengan si penyihir. Jika yang dia lihat di dalam buku adalah dirinya, penyihir, memiliki mata biru berlian yang berkilau bagaikan bintang, wajah awet muda dan bibir merah muda. Apa yang dia lihat sekarang akan membuatnya menyesal telah berpikir begitu.

Sang penyihir memiliki kedua matanya hanyut di dalam warna merah, dimana kau bisa berenang di dalamnya sambil membayangkan berada di kolam darah. Sayatan tersebar di seluruh permukaan wajahnya, dimana setiap orang yang tidak buta dapat dengan jelas melihat warna putih tulang tengkorak yang telah berlumur dengan cairan kental merah bernama darah. Bibirnya robek dan berderet ke samping sampai ke pipi, dengan jahitan yang tak membuat apa-apa selain memperburuk penampilannya. Bagaimana tidak? apa yang digunakan adalah benang jahit yang sangat kusut dan jahitannya pun kacau balau. Siapapun yang menjahitnya pastilah orang yang sangat buruk dan sadis, lihat saja, jarum berkarat dibiarkan tertusuk ke dalam kulitnya pada akhir jahitan.

Tanpa harus berpikir untuk bertindak, Roxas menutup matanya erat-erat, tak kuat dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat di ambang matanya kala itu. Dia pun mengibaskan jubah penyihir itu ke udara, yang dengan ajaibnya menghilang begitu saja. Sementara jubah kosong itu membaur dengan udara, lingkungannya mulai berubah, lingkungan yang tadinya berupa hamparan putih tak berujung, kali ini menjadi hamparan kegelapan yang sekali lagi, dapat dikatakan tak berujung. Dia melihat ke sekitar kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, samar-samar dia dapat merasakan angin sial menerpa kulitnya, membuatnya gemetar sebagai hasil. Dia terus menatap sekitar dan melihat sosok seseorang berdiri di kejauhan untuk kesekian kali. Matanya menyipit lagi untuk kali yang kedua, dengan samar, dia bisa melihat orang itu memiliki rambut pirang yang sama persis dengan miliknya, semua tahu siapa dia.

"Ven...?" Adalah apa yang keluar dari bibirnya sebagai reaksi. Dia menatap ke sekeliling lagi, dan tak menemukan apapun selain warna hitam dari kegelapan. Dia menatap pada sosok kakaknya itu lagi dari kejauhan, kakaknya tidak bergerak, seolah-olah tengah menunggu dirinya untuk mendekat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Roxas pun mengambil langkah maju, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya tak lama kemudian. Semakin jelas sosok kakaknya itu terlihat di matanya untuk kesekian waktu ia berlari, dia mempercepat larinya lagi, tangannya pun disodorkan ke depan dengan harapan dapat dengan cepat menggapai kembarannya. Roxas masih sempat menunjukkan senyum bahagia di bibir, tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang sudah meminta ampun untuk di keluarkan dari hidung maupun mulut. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat sosok kakaknya lagi, dia melihat poni kakaknya itu terurai menutupi matanya, Roxas tak punya petunjuk mengapa dia terlihat begitu, tapi dia tak mengambil hal itu untuk dipikirkan, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah... dia senang dapat bertemu dengan saudaranya.

Jarak mereka sekarang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya, dan Ventus pun mulai mengangkat tangannya ke depan, sama-sama meminta untuk dijangkau. Bagaikan kilat, Roxas menyambar tangan saudaranya itu, menggenggamnya erat-erat di dalam miliknya.

"Ven..." Kata Roxas di tengah dengap-dengap nafasnya yang keluar masuk tidak karuan. Poni saudaranya itu masih terurai menutupi wajahnya, dapat juga dilihat bibirnya yang melengkung tajam ke bawah.

"Ven? Kau kenapa?" Roxas bertanya pada kakaknya yang terdiam itu. Roxas membungkuk sedikit, berharap dapat melihat mata kakaknya yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang helai poni miliknya yang layu itu. Tak tahu mengapa, Ventus pun mulai mendesis secara tiba-tiba, seolah-olah telah terserang oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Roxas panik, dia tak bisa membantu apapun selain membawa saudaranya masuk ke dalam dekapannya dengan harapan untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia memeluknya erat-erat, namun Ventus masih saja mendesis kesakitan. Roxas tak punya petunjuk apapun untuk yang satu itu, meninggalkannya kebingungan sendiri.

Tak lama, dia dapat merasakan tubuh saudaranya itu menjadi sangat panas, panas sekali bagai terbakar, membuatnya melepaskan dekapannya dan bergeser sedikit ke belakang. Dia menyentuh bagian dadanya yang telah membuat kontak dengan badan saudara kembarnya itu, dan benar saja, bajunya terasa panas akan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia melihat saudaranya yang masih mendesis di depannya itu dengan tatapan heran, dadanya pun tersekat melihatnya, dia merasa tak tega, namun apa daya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kala itu.

Entah datang darimana, dalam sekejap mata, api menyambar kearah Ventus dan membakarnya habis-habisan. Mata Roxas kembali mengecil dalam ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar, dan kepanikan mengerang dalam dirinya. Api terus berkobar dengan Ventus di dalamnya, ikut terbakar, kulitnya meleleh dan membeberkan seluruh kerangka yang selalu terbalut rapat oleh kulitnya sejak harinya dilahirkan di dunia.

'Ngeri' adalah apa yang terpancar pada diri Roxas. Dia melihat lelehan kulit saudaranya itu menetes ke dalam kobaran api neraka di depannya, menimbulkan bunyi gemericis yang sangat menggelikan di telinga. Tak lama, api pun padam, menyisakan kerangka manusia yang berwarna hitam karena telah hangus terlalap api. 'Ngeri' masih terlihat jelas di mata Roxas, dia menyodorkan tangannya ke depan pada kerangka itu, tak kuasa dengan apa yang telah ia lihat di depan matanya. Belum sampai ujung jarinya menyentuhnya, kerangka itu hancur menjadi abu, butiran-butiran hitamnya jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan Roxas yang jatuh tersungkur dalam duka dan kesedihan. Dia menatap abu di depannya dengan kaca-kaca di mata, sampai akhirnya angin sial meniup abu itu dan mengotori matanya. Perih rasanya, dia pun menggosok matanya perlahan, berharap dapat menyingkirkan rasa perih itu.

Setelah merasa matanya menjadi lebih baik, dia pun membuka matanya perlahan, penglihatannya masih sedikit buram karena gosokannya yang barusan. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan harapan penglihatannya menjadi lebih baik, dan tak lama, keburaman pun hilang, dan sekarang dia dapat melihat dengan jelas lingkungan sekitarnya.

Yang lagi-lagi berubah dengan ajaibnya...

Sekarang dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang serba putih, dengan beberapa gambar yang tampaknya digambar dengan krayon tertempel di seluruh dinding ruangan. Dia pun berdiri dan menatap sekitar, alisnya terangkat sebagai pendamping. Dia melangkah mendekat ke salah satu gambar di dinding, yang alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat itu.

Gambar itu adalah gambar seorang gadis kecil, tergeletak di tanah dengan darah berceceran di sekelilingnya. Salah satu soket matanya kosong melompong dan darah terlihat mengalir keluar dari dalamnya. Di dekat kepala gadis itu terdapat sesuatu seperti bola berwarna putih kecil yang sepertinya adalah bola mata gadis itu. Di dekat tubuhnya terdapat sebuah gambar corat-coret yang tidak jelas dan berwarna warni, yang berkesan menggambarkan tumpukan organ dalam yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh sang gadis malang yang juga digambarkan dengan lubang menganga di bagian perutnya.

Roxas menutup mulutnya seketika, tak tahan dengan apa yang dia lihat di ambang matanya. Dia pun berpaling dan segera berlari ke arah meja putih di ruangan itu. Tangannya membantunya bersandar pada meja dengan wajahnya bertatap pada lantai. Perutnya bergolak akan rasa mual dan air liur di mulutnya mulai terasa asin, itu adalah isyarat baginya untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, tapi tidak, dia tidak melakukannya.

Tubuhnya menggigil dalam waktu singkat, dan keheningan segera menyambar dan menyelimuti dirinya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu, kecuali gambar orang-orang yang tewas mengenaskan terpajang di dinding bagaikan pameran. Suasana sunyi senyap, apa yang ia dengar di telinga hanyalah degup jantung miliknya yang terasa sangat sakit di dada.

_"Shrrrh..."_

Perlahan, dalam keheningan, dia mendengar seseorang bernapas di belakangnya, membuat bulu kuduknya terangsang untuk berdiri. Detik-detik berikutnya menjadi terasa lebih mencekam dengan suara nafas seseorang di belakangnya itu mulai mendesak lebih jauh ke dalam telinganya. Seolah tengah dimangsa, jantungnya mulai membirit dalam kepanikan, bulu kuduknya berdiri semakin tegak untuk kesekian detiknya sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas menyentuh telinga kanannya.

"Roxas..." Namanya terpanggil di dalam desahan. Tersentak kaget, dia pun berputar sejenak, dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya tengah menekannya dari belakang.

"K-Kau lagi?" Roxas bertanya pada gadis itu yang hanya memberi seringai kecil. Poni gadis itu terurai, menyembunyikan matanya dengan sangat baik di dalam bayangan. Dia terus mendesaknya ke arah meja dan alhasil membuat Roxas terbaring terlentang di atasnya. Gadis itu pun ikut naik ke atas meja, dan dia pun duduk tepat di atas Roxas.

"Ma-maumu apa?" Roxas tergagap. Jujur pada dirinya sendiri, aksi gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya panik. Tubuhnya bergoncang tak terkendali, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih tidak karuan lagi. Gadis itu melebarkan seringainya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Roxas yang kesemutan, dia pun menghembuskan nafas panasnya ke arah wajah korbannya yang malang itu.

"Tenang... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." Kata gadis itu pelan dengan seringai misterius masih menempel di wajah. Roxas terdesak, dia tidak bisa bergerak, kedua tangan gadis itu mencengkeram erat kedua tangan miliknya yang terlentang ke samping. Dia terkunci dengan nafas panas gadis itu menggelitik setiap pori-pori kulit wajahnya ditiap detik. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka dikala itu yang dirinya sendiri tak perlu berkomentar atas seberapa canggungnya itu terlihat, dengan dirinya di bawah seorang gadis yang dia sendiri baru bertemu dan belum tahu siapa. Dia pun tak berdaya dibuatnya.

"Tolong... Lepaskan..." Roxas merengek. Jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi, meninggalkannya berdebar-debar di dalam ketakutan. Darahnya pun terpompa dari dalam pembuluhnya seakan-akan ingin menyembur keluar bagai air mancur. Dia melihat seringai gadis itu melebar lagi, dan wajahnya pun didekatkan lagi kearahnya, membuatnya menutup matanya erat-erat. Dia pun tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

* * *

"ROXAAAAS! BANGUUUUN!" Suara melengking masuk ke telinga Roxas dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Roxas pun tersentak dan langsung membuka mata, dia melihat kembarannya berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya sambil membawa seember penuh air. Mata Roxas melebar melihatnya sebagai ember bersiap untuk ditumpahkan ke atasnya.

"AHHHHH!" Roxas berteriak sembari menutup kedua mata dengan tangannya, tak tahan untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Namun tak lama, dia mendengar saudaranya terkikik dengan nada yang menyebalkan, membuatnya menyingkirkan tangan dari depan mata dan mengerutkan dahi.

"INI TIDAK LUCU!" Roxas berteriak dan melemparkan boneka Goofy miliknya yang cukup besar kearah saudaranya yang tengah terkikik itu. Saudaranya pun sukses tertimpuk olehnya, namun itu tak menghentikan gelak tawanya yang justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"Hm... Ya ampun, susah sekali..." Ventus mengeluh pada lembaran kertas di depannya. Pulpen di tangannya tak dapat berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis kanannya yang tengah berdenyut-denyut, dia pun mulai bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Dengan mata terpejam, dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke belakang, Pulpen masih saja mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya yang terasa sakit kala itu.

Ventus membuka matanya sejenak, melihat rak-rak buku yang berbaris rapi di sekelilingnya. Dari sudut mata, Ventus mulai melihat ke arah samping, menemukan saudara kembarnya tengah termangu dengan pandangan tertuju pada sebuah lembaran kertas di meja. Pemandangan itu membuat sebuah seringai aneh muncul di wajah Ventus secara tiba-tiba.

"Pusing ya?" Sang kakak bertanya pada sang adik dengan nada mengejek. Telinga Roxas bergeliang sedikit setelah mendengarnya, dia pun segera membuat kontak mata dengan kembarannya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai..." Sang adik berkata sembari menepuk lembar tugasnya ke wajah sang kakak. Dengan sukses, tepukan itu pun membuat kembarannya terjingkrak kaget dari tempat ia terduduk.

"SE-SELESAI!?" Ventus berteriak dalam keheranan. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat seluruh telinga pengunjung perpustakaan bergeliang dibuatnya. Mereka pun mulai mendesis pelan dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir mereka dan Ventus yang menjadi pusat perhatian pun cengo seketika. Dengan kedua bahu terangkat dan rasa bersalah terpancar di muka, Ventus pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau hebat, kepalaku saja mau pecah cuma mikirin setengahnya..." Ventus berkata dengan cemberut di bibir, menatap tajam sang adik dari sudut mata. Roxas menyeringai bagai iblis setelah mendengarnya.

"Apalagi kalau semuanya, otakmu pasti sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan daging-dagingmu sebagai garnish-nya, tak lupa darah sebagai saus tambahannya juga..." Roxas mengejek dengan sadisnya.

"Ya ampun, kejam sekali kau ini..." Ventus berkata sembari mengelus dada mendengar ejekan sang adik. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, rasa bersalah terpancar dari wajah adiknya tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu. Apa yang membuatnya begitu adalah...

Dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya dalam mimpinya semalam...

* * *

"Hm... Oh dinginnya! Oh asinnya!" Ventus mengerang riang setelah ia memasukkan sebuah es loli berwarna biru langit ke mulutnya. Adiknya, yang juga memiliki es krim yang sama pun memasang tampang jijik setelah mendengar saudaranya berkata begitu.

"Ih... Lebay deh..." Roxas menyindir. Kakaknya hanya membalas dengan tampang 'terserah' sambil berpaling ke arah yang lain. Hening, adalah apa yang terjadi kemudian, dengan suara kaki mereka yang tengah beradu dengan jalanan. Kebetulan juga jalan itu sedang sepi, sangat sepi, yang lebih tepatnya tak ada orang selain mereka sendiri kala itu.

Roxas mencengkeram tali tas punggungnya erat-erat sembari angin dingin berhembus kearahnya, Meniup dedaunan kering ke segela arah dan juga debu, yang kemudian sukses mengotori matanya.

"Aduh..." Dia mengaduh dan berhenti berjalan untuk mengusap matanya yang memerah karena debu. Saudaranya pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau tak apa?" Ventus bertanya disela memakan es loli miliknya. Hanya beberapa detik, Roxas mulai berhenti menggosok matanya yang terasa perih itu.

"Tak apa-apa..." Katanya sembari tersenyum kearah sang kakak, menunjukkan dirinya yang baik-baik saja. Dia melihat alis saudaranya itu terangkat sedikit, dia menatapnya untuk sesaat, namun tak lama, pandangannya mulai bergeser dari wajah sang kakak ke seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Ada orang?

Mata Roxas menyipit seketika setelah ia melihat sesosok itu. Orang itu tengah mengintip di balik sebuah pohon yang hanya beberapa pasang meter jauhnya, dia segera mendapati seringai misterius keluar dari bibir orang itu.

"Roxas? Ada apa?" Saudaranya terheran dengan tatapan kembarannya. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia pun sama-sama menangkap sesosok orang yang tengah bersembunyi itu.

"Hm...?" Ventus mengangkat alis sembari menyingkirkan es loli dari mulutnya, matanya menyipit untuk mempertajam pandangannya ke orang itu.

_"Hihihi..."_

Orang itu terkikik dengan suara melengking, menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang gadis remaja, dengan sekejap mata, gadis itu mulai berlari dari balik pohon. Ventus sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal itu, namun apa yang membuatnya kaget adalah adiknya. Tepat setelah gadis itu berlari, Roxas langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat mengejar gadis itu.

"Ro-Roxas! Tunggu!" Katanya sembari membuang es lolinya yang belum habis ke udara. Dia pun langsung berlari mengejar adiknya itu.

Mereka pun kini berada di dalam permainan kejar-kejaran; Roxas yang tengah mengejar seorang gadis misterius dan Ventus yang mengejar adiknya dari belakang. Gadis itu tetap berlari tanpa menurunkan kecepatan sama sekali, yang anehnya, sama persis dengan apa yang dialami oleh Roxas. Roxas juga tak menurunkan kecepatan sama sekali, meninggalkan saudaranya kewalahan sendiri.

"Ro-Roxas... Tu-tunggu...!" Ventus berkata di tengah dengap-dengap nafasnya yang tak stabil. Dia bersusah payah untuk menjangkau saudaranya yang tengah berlari itu. Dia sudah berdoa supaya saudaranya itu berhenti, dan akhirnya doanya pun terkabul. Roxas berhenti secara tiba-tiba di depannya, Ventus pun menghembuskan nafas lega sebagai kini telah berhasil menjangkau saudaranya, dia pun menubruk punggungnya sebagai hasil.

"Hah... Hah... K-kau cepat sekali..." Ventus berkata disela deru nafasnya yang memburu. Dia, yang kepalanya tengah beristirahat di pundak adiknya itu pun mulai melirik ke mata si kembarannya. Dia melihat mata saudaranya itu mengecil dalam kengerian dan pandangannya menatap ke bawah, Ventus pun mengangkat alis.

"Roxas?" Dia bertanya pada adiknya yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan sang adik. Matanya pun juga ikut mengecil setelahnya.

Apa yang dia lihat adalah... Diri mereka yang kini tengah berada di ambang antara hidup dan mati. Mereka tengah berada di tepi sebuah jurang yang curam dan mereka sendiri tak dapat melihat dasarnya karna kabut tebal yang menyelimutinya. Samar-samar, suara kerikil berjatuhan dan suara tanah mereka berpijak yang mulai tidak seimbang pun terdengar. Menambah adrenalin yang kini tengah terpompa dengan derasnya di dalam diri mereka.

"Ro-Roxas...!" Ventus berteriak yang hanya dibalas keheningan dari sng adik. Tanpa harus berlama-lama, tanah di bawah mereka pun runtuh seketika dan mereka pun jatuh ke jurang tanpa daya.

* * *

**A/N**: Hoaaaah! Kok kayaknya panjang banget ya? gimana yang satu ini? udah serem kah? ato masih belom sama sekali? Jelasin aja lewat Review di bawah. Juga, MOHON UNTUK PARA AUTHOR SENIOR YANG JAGO DALAM MENGGUNAKAN CITRAAN! Mohon Review ato PM saya disini soal menggunakan CITRAAN! Saya udah GILA cuma mikirin itu! PLIS! PLIS! PLIS! BANTUIN AKU!. *Author langsung dilarikan ke RSJ*


End file.
